Living as Chrome Dokuro
by SugarHigh-Airis
Summary: A reincarnation fic where Chrome was originally a cloud attribute who already discovered flames. Then, reincarnated into her was a normal Mist atttribute KHR fan. No pairings at all for now. Rated T for language?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This isn't the first KHR fic I wrote, but it's the first I dared myself to post!

...In other words, I have no confidence in my writing abilities. Well anyways, reviews are welcomed!

_For the fun of disclaiming, I don't own KHR and I don't want to ruin it anyways._

**Edited 20/5: Yes, I edited this, as stated in the notice of my Chapter 6... And I'm pretty sure I crashed my head into the keyboard so many times during editing that the keyboard should be bleeding instead of me... Lol.**

**Second edit 26/5: Gawd, I dislike my first chapter so much. TOO MANY LINE BREAKSS, TOO SHORT INTERVALS... Sigh.**

* * *

A young girl laid unmoving in the center of a puddle. A crimson red puddle that continued to grow as blood flowed out of her in the middle of the sidewalk. A red that continued to seep through her clothing.

Spectators crowded around the girl, merely watching and discussing as the girl had her life drained out slowly. None called the ambulance, none stepped foward to help. It was like she was merely a topic of discussion, not a dying girl.

_"Look what we found, Gabriel... Chrome's death can be avoided now..."_

_"Agreed... We will not risk the canon..."_

Her eyes begin to grow lifeless, dulling the last spark she had in the black orbs. As she lost consciousness, white light started to envelope her vision.

* * *

_In endless whiteness, her mind replayed the scene before she lost consciousness._

_The last thing she remembered was the sudden blurring of her surroundings, the feeling of gravity's pull. Losing balance. Her lurching stomach and her one-sec late screams._

_She still couldn't believe it. She had slipped on a banana peel and fell off the roof? It wasn't as if she was clumsy, but... a banana peel?_

_She could still feel herself falling through the air before screaming her head off. No doubt, she was never going to look at banana peels the same again._

_She fell off the roof of a high-rise building, and it was a fact that she couldn't survive. So, why was she still alive in this dump of a stupid whiteness?_

_The light that engulfed her surroundings was distorting her perceptions. It was blinding. White._

_Was she standing on a surface, or was the surface standing on her? She wouldn't have known. Her head was a splitting pain that made it hurt to even think._

_The only thing she felt was the strong call for her to open her eyes, even though she was sure that she wasn't closing it. It felt of utmost importance, so perhaps the only thing to do was for her to wake up._

* * *

**White light? Where?**

The girl could have sworn she heard voices talking about someone, But she couldn't remember. She couldn't even THINK, with the pain killing her head.

She blinked her tears away, opening her eyes for the first time since she gained consciousness. The pain was unbearable! She had prided herself on withholding her tears so wh- _WTF._

_WTF_ was the first impression she had of the woman before her. Her hair was a lustrous hazel brown, and for a moment she thought the woman to be quite pretty. That was, until she saw the woman's expression twist into contempt and disgust.

"NAGI, how dare you jump off the fucking roof?! Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you gave me?" She wanted to slap the self-conceited bitch for her tone, but she stopped herself short.

Nagi was... It couldn't be, but she was more convinced by the moment.

"Wasting my time like this, do you really think that you're that important?" She'd have wrapped that sentence in giftwrappers and sent it right back in the woman's face if she could speak then, but she couldn't.

"At least go die in a fucking corner, not in school, you bitch!"

The girl bit her lip, she really wanted to kill this woman, or at least kick her where the sun never shines, but the woman was apparently a female. Of course that was not the point, since the girl was still physically too weak to move or even form coherent words without hurting herself.

"NAGI! Are you even listening, you whore?! I should never have given birth to you, ingrate!" She closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise...

'Wait. Given birth...? _Zzz..._' Exhaustion finally caught up with her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, she was relieved at the _peace_ and _quietness._ But the peace made her hypothesis catch up with her confused mind.

The stupid woman, whom she now knows as her _mother_, called her _Nagi._

_Maybe..._

She decided to confirm her suspicions with a simple mirror. A very simple, basic mirror that surely could reflect the appearance she knew as her own, right? Apparently not.

Violet eyes, violet hair. Wide doe eyes... Girly and innocent features... "Nagi" was definitely Chrome!

Her headache was subsiding, so she quickly remembered the conversation she heard while she was dying. There were two voices, a man and a woman's.

_"-__Chrome's death can be avoided now..." _Chrome jumped off the school roof, or so she concluded from what Chrome's Mother said. But how was it possible to die if the school roof wasn't even that high?

'Wait, if Nagi was the 'Chrome' those voices mentioned... Oh my fucking gaawwd... I can't have gone into the KHR universe right? Our personalities are so different! W-What about the plot?!' She internally freaked out.

Then, she took a deep breath to calm herself. For now, she would address Canon!Nagi as "Chrome". It certainly made things less confusing if people were going to address her as "Nagi".

A sudden flash of the old hag's face then reminded her of how the bitch refused to save Chrome. It gave her goosebumps, out of sheer disgust at anyone who left _family_ dying. She then decided that she'll make the same choice Nagi did if it came down to Mukuro.

Anything to get away from that hag, even if she had to deal with a pineapple.

* * *

It was a year since she was reincarnated into her favourite anime series by an unknown higher being, and she couldn't say that she liked it a lot.

"You! Nagi, what is with your test scores?!" 'Mother' demanded. She hadn't yet got used to referring to the annoying middle-aged brat as her Mother. It didn't help that 'Mother' never really acted like a mother, but it DID help that she had no idea how a real mother acted like since hers left back in her past life's childhood.

So her first thoughts to her current Mother's accusation was, 'The fuck, 99/100 is not good enough for you?'

"You cheated didn't you?" Oh, so that was the problem.

"I didn't... _Fuck you._" She swore inaudibly. More like she hissed under her breath.

"Well, I don't really care if you did or not, since the teacher says otherwise. However, you better NOT ruin my reputation!"

Was it really that hard to believe her scores? Just because Chrome was too traumatized by her dear Mother's face to study doesn't mean that 99% is impossible right? Who was she kidding.

She sighed... When will pineapple head take her away from misery?

Even though her circumstance was extremely undesirable, she knew that she had no choice but to put up with it for a few more years.

**_Curse you, higher being!_**

* * *

Only years later, did she start to get used to her situation. It wasn't a great situation, but it was the only situation she was in, and accepting it (somewhat) helped her to adapt.

Years of putting up with Cinderella's stepmother -bitched up edition-, brushed up her nonexistent acting skills. Her facade of Chrome being antisocial was too convincing. She almost felt sorry for Chrome. It must've been hell for her past years. _No wonder she tried committing suicide._

She was the 'Nagi' now however, and she loved studying. She'd coop herself up in books with all her free time, conjuring those fantasy worlds in class one after another in her imagination. They call that, daydreaming. And yes, it helped with her studies... not.

_Although, her grades never did drop once?_ But that wasn't the topic either.

Books, were the only one thing Nagi appreciated her Mother for. It kept her going without snapping even once through the verbal abuse Mother gave on a daily basis, and she was thankful for it. Mother should most definitely be thankful too, since a Nagi that snapped wasn't pretty.

Mother loved showing off to her friends, and thus they had a beautiful book collection. More like, a whole room dedicated to books and bookshelves. Yes, they had a somewhat library. From mystery to horror to romance, the novels were neverending. But since no one ever read the books aside from Nagi, it was a shame...

In that library_,_ Nagi also found the one thing that made her curious about Chrome. That one thing, was a diary and a shiny piece of metal wrapped in cloth and hidden from view. Hidden in manga.

_What a smart hiding place, her Mother certainly wouldn't chance upon this no matter the occasion._

Nagi flipped the diary open while her other hand fiddled with the metal. Chrome's diary was quite entertaining for Nagi, considering the colourful language used to describe her Mother. It certainly was unexpected, at least to Nagi.

_How expressive, _Nagi thought as she lazily flipped opened another page.

What shocked Nagi after that, was how Chrome wrote about her dying will flames when she wasn't suppposed to know about their existence. She wrote about the mysterious piece of metal that allowed her access to the "violet fire". But what was even more surprising, was that Chrome wrote about having **_violet flames._**

_Violet, not indigo. **Cloud, NOT** _**_Mist..._**

Once again, Nagi thought to how Chrome jumped off the school roof.

_No wonder she tried committing suicide. **Clouds can never be restrained or controlled.**_

And then, she did an experiment. Holding on to the piece of metal, she tried summoning her resolve, focusing on her determination -hatred- with a glint in her eyes. With a sudden flare of indigo flames, illusionary spiders appeared, further confirming that those are Mist flames. The spiders creeped out of the room, heading to her Mother's room on Nagi's wishes.

Nagi smiled sweetly, eyes twinkling.

_Since __Clouds cannot be restrained or controlled, and Mist cannot be grasped,_**_ how fitting for the Mist to replace the Cloud._**

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it for the first chapter~ I'm probably gonna write about the cat since I just... I cannot see her jumping in to save a cat they don't even know...

Nagi would definitely do it if she knows she isn't gonna die, but she has not much faith in Mukuro... She doesn't have any faith in Mukuro!

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Firstly, thank you to _**Neko and Niky, 1827alouette6927, LucediDio, 00CoralStar00, Lumina13, Infra, **_and_** Thao Sama**_ for following~!

Next, thank you to _**1827alouette6927, LucediDio, **_and_** Infra** _for favouriting! _You have no idea how happy this made me._

The reason why the second chapter came so soon was definitely because of the four reviews by **_Neko and Niky, Lumina13, Nil 268, _**and **_Raikiriblade _**though~~

A GIANT Thank You to all of you~!

_I don't own KHR, enjoy~_

* * *

**Ring~ Her alarm went off.**

Nagi groaned, reaching foward to shut the alarm up before falling back into her bed with a 'thump'.

Was it school _already?_

She blinked away her overwhelming fatigue, trying hard not to think about the dark circles that were sure to form. It was her own fault for staying up to read, afterall.

She cursed, and got up to ready herself.

* * *

The moment Nagi stepped in class, taunts and insults flew her way.

_"Attention whore, bet you were faking."_

_'You probably have no guts for a real suicide anyways, bitch!"_

Nagi ignored them as she walked towards her vandalized desk, trying to get some sleep with her head in folded arms.

The insults hushed when the teacher walked in, but they didn't stop as the teachers didn't care. They probably encouraged it.

"Nagi, what is the answer to Question 10?" It was a regular routine, with the teacher picking on her every morning.

Question 10 of WHAT?! _They expected her to know?_

Her classmates said she was trying to be a smartass, showing off with her test results. Her teachers told everyone she was cheating, trying their best at every attempt to prove her test scores wrong.

She particularly found it hilarious that they bullied Chrome when she pulled down the class's average score, and they still continued to ridicule her when she took the class's number one position, academic-wise. They hated her anyways. They needed someone to take their stress out of. They needed someone to hate.

Either ways, she pulled the rest of the class through with a book _as thick as her classmate's fucking head, _according to her.

She could totally see herself screaming "FREEDOM!" with her every pore when the bell signalling the end of school rang, even if she didn't scream. Although her maniac expressions creeped some people out. Scratch that, creeped _many_ people out.

* * *

The sky was dotted with a few clouds that day, which meant that the sun had full reins to poison Nagi to death. _She was burning._

Nagi wanted, _needed _to get indoors, but she couldn't bring herself to head home. She took her time to stroll back home from school, taking the longest way possible, desperately wishing for time to pass so she could avoid seeing her "Father".

She cursed and swore the whole way to get the image of a fangirling Mother out of her head. Mother was even all excited about his homecoming! _Disgusting motherfuckers. Creepy douchebags. Ewww._

Her chain of profanities stopped when she heard a soft meow. _A cat?_

She turned around to see the _cutest cat ever._ Maybe not _that_ exaggerated, but _its fur was a pure black!_

And its eyes... _they were the brightest scarlet._

Let's just say that Nagi fangirls over cute things. And that cats were her thing.

But Nagi remembered about how Chrome was supposed to get run over by a car _because of a cat._ She cringed inwardly at the metal image of her squashed organs.

Then she remembered it was how Chrome escaped her monstrosity of a Mother by meeting Mukuro, and instantly threw her disturbing thoughts away. _Who the hell cares about organs~_

_**And then again, the reason she didn't care could be because of her short memory and attention span. She probably had priority problems too.**_

She tried to radiate harmlessness, careful not to startle the cat. She then reached foward in an attempt to touch the cat.

Its curious eyes followed her hands as they reached out, neither fleeing nor resisting. It let out a cautious hiss when she started stroking its back gently.

She wasn't sure if the cat was going to start trusting her anytime soon, but she continued stroking its soft fur. After a while, it let down its guard, softly purring as she scratched behind its ears.

"So cuuuute~!" She mentally squealed.

And she was doing some thinking. _She couldn't bring it home and she knew it,_ _but...!_

_What Mother didn't know, didn't harm,_ Nagi decided.

**_It's just a short visit from a friend, who cares if her first friend is a cat?_**

* * *

Days passed... perhaps a bit too peacefully. Nagi was as usual, reading in the library.

The smell of coffee perfected her cozy little haven of books. But it seemed that peace couldn't last for long... At least, if her Mother was at home...

"Nagi! Get your ass here RIGHT NOW!" Mother screamed like the bitch she was.

Lazy to deal with that hag while she was enjoying herself in the paradise of books, she sent out an illusion.

The illusion wasn't well made at all, lacking several major details, but Nagi was confident that Mother would be fooled.

Nagi didn't even put in a single spark of flames or a single shred of focus. She couldn't use flames without the metal anyways... Plus, that woman just needed someone to bitch at, it didn't matter who.

She once more lamented on Chrome's life before death, wondering how she had lived with someone like that as her Mother.

Nagi could faintly hear the shrilled voice ranting at the weak illusion, and winced at some of the more creative insults and degoratory terms. _She is improving in her insults, finally... That bitch._

Stroking the sleeping cat curled up beside her, she started putting a little concentration into the illusion, curious about whatever got Mother so riled up. _That woman needs to get laid more often, sheesh!_

Then remembering what happened when Father got home... Scratch that, they should get better soundproofing before doing anything.

_"-been stealing haven't you?!" _Stealing?

_"That piece of metal..." _Nagi frowned, _which piece of metal?_

_"-dare you insult me?! You're living in MY house, living on MY money, so HOW DARE YOU?! Son of a-" _Oh fucking no, she must've found Chrome's diary! UGH!

**Nagi knew it, she should've returned the items to the manga... Curse her laziness!**

Mother must have been snooping around in her room if she found Chrome's diary and the piece of metal. _It was hidden UNDER her bed for goodness's sake!_

* * *

After Mother confiscated her beloved flame-conducting metal and Chrome's swear-filled curse-diary, Nagi ran back to her room to put up some security measures.

By that time, the cat already left the house, but Nagi was sure that it'll return. The cat was her friend and friends visit often... don't they? _Nagi didn't know, but she didn't want to think about it._

Nagi then forcefully led her thoughts back to thinking of security measures.

_Illusionary spiders?_ They were plenty to scare the hag, but Nagi thought something more was in order.

Perhaps the occult would do the trick. It wasn't that hard if Nagi manipulated Mother first by putting up scary (gore-filled) posters in her room.

Making use of an existing fear would exhaust less energy for her to conjure illusions. More like, Nagi was lazy to put in any more effort than none at all.

Though, Nagi really outdone herself (or so she thinks) in all the gruesome images she thought up. Maybe not so amazing since plagerism took up half of her works, but they were scary nontheless.

Nagi insisted to herself that the line of illusionary defence was necessary, since Mother had even creeped under her bed to find those items.

_Who knows what else she'd do? _That woman was disturbing.**_ In many sense._**

* * *

**_A/N: _**Okay... I think the "Hit by a car" part is going to come soon, unless I somehow magically have another incident to write about... Though, Nagi's Mother is really creepy, ne...? -shivers-

Okay, I've got to go now. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay... I am extremely NOT confident about this chapter... I'd probably try to rewrite this if I knew where to start, which I don't, so should I rewrite?

T~T Kay, I have no idea, please review and tell me if Chapter Three is bad... or not? (First attempt at nightmare thingy)

_Don't own... Never will._

* * *

_A dream... She was in a dream, the first fully conscious dream she had._

_She found herself running after little black cat, following as it leaped past numerous houses, turning into yet another corner. __This one led to an alley._

_At the end of an alley was a pavement by the main road, where many cars whizzed by in a flurry. Tall skyscrapers were everywhere, making the place look a lot more modern and similar to the girl's past life than her current estate._

_Nagi got distracted for a moment, before darting her gaze back to finding the cat, only to witness it sprint across to the middle of the road. She was confused at the cat's sudden action, and didn't even move when she saw a black car head straight towards the cat, closing in on the cat like unsuspecting prey._

_Time slowed in on a particular scene. And from that moment, Nagi forgot that she was in a dream._

_The car sped through the road, running the cat over. Its tyres squashed the cat's small body into a red mess, staining the road and car tyre. __The car then stopped for a moment before speeding off again, escaping the scene like a coward. Even as the car all but flew away, Nagi's attention remained on the cat._

_Bones could be seen sticking out of her little friend in weird places, but even more prominent was the __deep crimson splattered out on the road. But_ as she watched the scene from metres distance, Nagi couldn't speak to comment on it like she usually would have.

_A splitting pain invaded her head as the particular scene replayed itself in her mind. She felt the bile rising up her throat, but she knew that it was just a reaction ingrained in her as a human._

_A familiar voice appeared, and the scene faded into a mere echo in a corner of her mind, but the pain remained. It was a painful reminder of the horror seconds ago._

_"Gabriel... You didn't have to show her that! She doesn't need dreams of the possible future..."_

_"The Law stated that she doesn't have to follow the plot, but you know what happened the last story! __You know I had to-_"

* * *

**RIIIING!** The familiar sound of her alarm shocked her awake.

Nagi had planned to sleep in for the morning, so it was already 3pm in the afternoon when her alarm rang. She could only say it was a _fucking miracle_ that her Mother hasn't thought to bother her _yet,_ though she knew better than to say it out and jinx herself.

Nagi would usually expect to find herself in a relatively pleasant (if possible) mood with extra sleep, but that morning just didn't start right. She yawned and stretched out the kinks in only her arms, too lazy to do a full stretch.

It took a while before the scenes of her nightmare replayed themselves to her, bringing back the fear and utter horror. She then took a small moment to comprehend that everything was a mere nightmare. And that was when she realized that even with understanding, the small nagging feeling telling her _it wasn't just a dream _didn't go away.

Then hearing a shrilled voice, she groaned. It was her Mother again.

"NAGI, where the fuck are you?! _Fix the damning lunch, you useless girl! _Why the fuck did I** NOT **fucking abort you?!" Mother's voice could be heard throughout the house. The woman was THAT loud.

Nagi needed more than a moment to calm down, but regardless, luck didn't spare the poor girl a single glance. _Guess fortune loves me, as usual..._

She growled. She didn't understand why she agreed to make the lunch for that goddamn bitch of a Mother.

But she could _definitely say _that the alternative of letting Mother cook... is not exactly healthy for Nagi's sanity. It wasn't that the food itself was disastrous since Nagi had never seen any before, it was more of '_the kitchen is burning!_' thing.

Nagi sighed, then got up and headed to the kitchen. She pushed away her thoughts of her dream temporarily in favour of thinking up simpler things like _how the hell is she supposed to cook. _Because when she told her Mother she would cook, she said it in desperation - she didn't know how to cook.

Nagi was always more of an consumer than a creator. Her love for food only extended to the 'eating' aspect of it.

_Though instant noodles she could do,_ she thought. Added with the touch of illusion, no one would differentiate between the noodles and the supposed lunch!

_At least not visually,_ she hoped. Her illusions weren't THAT lousy, even without flames... She hesitantly nodded to herself.

"This thing tastes kind of weird... _Are you sure you didn't poison me?!_" _Of course it tasted weird! _Spaghetti wasn't supposed to taste like instant noodles... _Ahem._

And she won't even mention that under the illusion of spaghetti, the instant noodles are... blue in colour. **COUGHCOUGH.**

Nagi tuned out the criticisms and random insults. Resting her hurting head on her palm, she shook away her remaining fear from the nightmare. Although, her uneasiness still lingered.

_It was just that... The nightmare was too realistic for her preferences...? _Nagi tried to justify her fear, but even she herself couldn't really believe her excuses.

She was disturbed and still felt uneasy, but she did her best to convince her paranoid self that it was only a dream. Only an _over realistic_ nightmare.

**_Tch, a stupid nightmare did not just scare her!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Okay, it just did._**

* * *

Taking a step out the house -not home-, Nagi decided to take a stroll like in the shows when people needed to clear their minds.

It didn't work. _It really didn't work._ The movies were a fucking lie.

She continued walking through the streets of her snobs-filled neighborhood, ignoring the odd glances people sent her as she cursed and muttered to herself.

_Fuck this... Fuck that..._

Then, throwing them an irritated glance, Nagi shoved their brains an illusion so that they'd just stop bothering her with stupid sideglances.

It appeared as if Nagi was returning home, while in actuality, she walked off to the opposite direction.

**Now to prove that the cat won't appear...**

* * *

**A/N: **Blue instant noodles... Haha? Next chapter would be the start of the whole "run over by car" situation... Ciao~

... -dashes off


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Re-rewritten version! Minor changes here and there.

Anyways... Hope you guys like it~

_Doesn't own... Never will, even in AU._

* * *

With the illusion still hiding her from gossipers, Nagi searched around town, hoping NOT to find the cat she was looking for. She strolled along aimlessly, staring at the ground and digging her nails into her palm painfully.

She inwardly cringed each time she spotted a cat (that more than often was only a random cat), and bit her lip. _Tch, I'm pathetic..._

With the gore part of her nightmare being the only memory still painfully fresh in her mind, she could only try_ -fail-_ to convince herself that the cat won't appear.

Nagi slightly quickened her pace (still staring downwards) as her mind took to an unpleasant turn, wanting to get this done and over with before her resolve fades. Her resolve which was already thinning fast.

Nagi barely registered where she was heading until she reached a foreign part of her town, which really wasn't much of a nosy neighbourhood unlike hers. She didn't remember walking anywhere remotely near the street she was currently walking in at all, but _why was she feeling a sense of deja vu?_

Nagi scrolled through her hazy memories from morning... then... afternoon, and found nothing, if not reminding herself of the clearer and more gruesome part of her memory.

She remembered nothing at all like the roads or buildings, nothing of help. It made her feel horrible.

That day, even the weather seemed to be out to get her.

Okay, the weather wasn't bad. It was just... slightly gloomy, with huge chunks of those shadowing clouds eating up the surface of the pretty azure sky. She was feeling _enough_ of the looming gloom on her own already!

She growled and muttered under her breath. _This day was definitely not going her way at all, alright..._

Vaguely, a sound of a cat's purr could be heard. Nagi clenched her fists tightly, with enough force to turn her knuckles white. _This wasn't happening... _

_Breathe in, breathe out... CALM DOWN._

Nagi gritted her teeth, and followed the subsequent meows.

When she finally caught sight of the cat, she found herself utterly lost in that unfamiliar part of town, left with no choice but to continue following the cat.

Of course she was curious too, even if she had a choice to not follow.

_'Curiosity won't kill the cat... Not on my watch.'_ She thought.

Nagi's greatest fear was that the gruesome death of the cat in her _-all too realistic-_ dream would happen for real _because of her. _She knew she would hesitate to save the cat, and she didn't want to be the cause of the cat's death since she grew fond of it.

After the nightmare, she realized that it wasn't a matter of if she wanted to get away from Mother, or if she really wanted to save the cat, or whatever reason at all. It was that she wanted reassurance that she wouldn't die, not a second time.

_The fact that Mukuro MIGHT NOT save her second life in time did NOT help with __her __fear__._ _Mukuro wasn't exactly... reassuring.  
_

It was a fact that she was traumatized by her first death ever since her reincarnation, even though she only just discovered her trauma.

She sighed... and damn it.

Nagi really had to stop thinking about stuff like these, or she was going to get old really fast... Ugh.

Banishing her thoughts, she followed the cat into a dark, narrow alley.

* * *

**_[At the end of an alley was a pavement by the main road, where many cars whizzed by in a flurry. Tall skyscrapers were everywhere, making the place look a lot more modern and similar to the girl's past life than her current estate.]_**

* * *

Buildings were everywhere around her, with roads weaving in and out between them. Tall, familiar buildings that were rarely found in her part of the neighbourhood, since most people lived in terraced houses or some other shit.

Those were skyscrapers. They surrounded her as she lived in her past life, but ignored by her even as she passed by them everyday. She never really liked those modern, meticulously designed structures in the first place. They made her feel stressed about nothing.

Those _space-wasting_ skyscrapers blocked out what remaining sunlight that passed through the grey, shadowing, _ominous _clouds, making the streets seem gloomier around her. The prospects of this affair ending well didn't look good to the troubled Nagi, especially not with the atmosphere and her thoughts burdening her mind.

She felt suffocated, strangled by a bundle of lukewarm air_._

Nagi pulled herself out of her thoughts, and directed her attention back at the cat, who-

_'Nyaahhnn~'_

-who was halfway dashing across the road, just like in her nightmare.

No. This wasn't happening, this wasn't. _Itwasnthappeningitwasnthappeningitwasntha-_

But it was, she stopped her thoughts halfway as tears overflowed. Maybe this time, she should save it...-

* * *

**_[Nagi got distracted for a moment, before darting her gaze back to finding the cat, only to witness it sprint across to the middle of the road. She was confused at the cat's sudden action, and didn't even move when she saw a black car head straight towards the cat, closing in on the cat like unsuspecting prey.]_**

* * *

-...But she didn't want to die again! _No-no, she doesn't want to d-die. SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE!_

Even like this she had to save the cat! Besides, Mukuro will save her, right? **_Right?!_**

"Nagi, the time has come, for a life-changing decision to be made... So, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" She told herself.

She had a few more seconds to figure this out before the car even came in fucking view, so she HAD to calm down, _not waste time panicking._

Yes, she's definitely taking the chance to get the screw out of her current life with Mother. Now if only she had reassurance that Mukuro will definitely save her... Dying a second time would just be downright fucking lame, not to mention painful.

Nagi peered at the road. Yep, the car could be seen, and it's nearing the cat at a fucking ridiculous speed THAT-IS-ILLEGAL!

It was time for a leap of faith. **_Mukuro... You better save me...!_**

"To six hells with YOLO... I'm gonna live thrice!" She sprinted forward at top speed.

The chased-after cat abruptly stopped, as if awaiting the car to spill its innards. _-Damn, that idiot-_

Nagi increased her speed while silently cursing the cat for suddenly stopping in the middle of a road.

Passersby have varied reactions as they watched the girl dash across the main road like that, putting herself in danger for a mere cat. To them, she was stupid, and she thought that she probably was, if Mukuro wasn't saving her.

It was a bet with her life, a leap of faith as she told herself.

Despite having mentally prepared herself for it, the impact left her with no time to even scream. As her eyes widened in fear, her violet pupils only dilated while her guts twisted in horror.

Then, it was a distant loud crash accompanied by an excruciating, intense, _unbearable_ pain. Blood splattered everywhere, giving out the sickly, repelling scent of blood. It created an eye-catching red spectacle for those _onlookers _-passersby-_ who never bothered to call the ambulance. _

Just like the other time, passersby became spectators, observing her body as it laid motionlessly in the growing blood puddle. A crimson puddle that ruined her clothing in the same way it had when she first died.

Whe Nagi realized it, she stopped feeling pain -anything- at her abdomen. Her consciousness was fading fast, but she still wanted to mock those gossiping spectators.

-Pitying glances, disgusted gazes, curious looks, bored faces, amused expressions-

_'They are all the same self-centered bunch even in this world. Disgusting...'_

Unlike when the cat was killed in her dream, the driver jerked to a stop and hurriedly got out the car to check on her._ 'It was because she was a human, not an 'insignificant' cat.'_

The driver then dialed the ambulance, much to her satisfaction with him looking distressed.

**As she slowly stopped smelling the metallic scent of her blood, her vision blackened and her consciousness disappeared.**

* * *

**A/N:** I think I have the next chapter half down already, but the next update would most probably be... -lemme check- at least after next Monday?

...I still can't believe I can survive exams without revising... It's just that the fanfic pull is too strong...?

Hhm... Aaa~aand so, let's meet again in the next chapter~

Ciao ciao, readers-tachi~ ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Damn... I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this fic so far...

_Well, don't own like always, and enjoy~_

* * *

**_Beep... Beep... Beep..._**

A constant, annoying beeping sounded through the room, dull and slow. Nagi was in the hospital, if the beeping was any indication, but she couldn't lift her eyelid to see for herself.

Behind her closed eye, Nagi resided in the darkness, desperate and confused. In the darkness, the noise grew softer as she begin to hear a conversation between her two parents.

**_"-Don't joke around! I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl!" _**Mother sounded flabberghasted, as if the idea of saving her biological daughter at all was ridiculous.

**_"What are you saying?! She's your child, whom you brought with you!" _**Father refused to acknowledge Nagi as his daughter, shirking his responsibilities as a legal guardian, a stepfather.

**_"I never understood what that child was thinking." _**Mother gave a excuse, which quickly turned into a way of pushing the blame on Nagi.

Nagi weakly noted the familiarity of their conversation... Was it in the anime? She couldn't bring herself to care.

**_"She couldn't even make friends. She didn't even grow close to you."_**

'It's not my fault that they always pick on me, Mother... And it's not only me who avoided Father, he avoided me too... What the...'

**_"It's not just me. No one really wishes for her to keep living.-"_**

'Oi, that hit a nerve... But come to think of it, the first thing I knew of Chrome's parents was that they left her to die, and now they're abandoning me all the same... No... Difference...'

Their voices were getting smaller and smaller, almost weaker than her own thoughts, too quiet to be actual voices. It was a sign that she was slipping her hold on her consciousness.

**_"-Dear! Stop!" "I'm busy!-"_**

She barely heard their exchange as staying awake became a struggle, but the conversation was clear in her mind regardless. It was too clear. Too painfully clear.

Nagi firmly held on to her hope that Mukuro would save her, that _someone_ would save her, because it was the only thing that convinced her not to fall asleep. She had to last until he saved her. She wanted to live.

No matter how tempting unconsciousness sounded like, she wouldn't give. She refused to give in to the pain and hurt, to the blissful calm she might have if she gave up.

'I can't die yet... I can't let this end even if it'd be a relief...'

Outright getting rejected and abandoned... had hurt. It felt like betrayal and betrayal hurts like a bitch. It had hurt so much that she might just prefer the physical pain she was feeling.

Strange... She didn't care for her 'parents' but why was she suffering from the pain of betrayal? It never did ache this much even when the goddamn car had hit her. That or she was just a drama queen.

_'It wouldn't be a relief, you'll simply keep wandering.' _Mukuro?

It was ridiculously lucky of her that she didn't blurt out his name, as her head was still too muddled and messed up to process proper memories or switch her focus. When her focus switched to Mukuro however, she managed to forget her pain her parents caused, which was quickly turning into resentment.

Yep, she was just being a drama queen...

'Who are you?' It was a blessing to Nagi that she could actually make herself sound like she does NOT already knew. Who knows what anyone would do to her if her knowledge of KHR was revealed...

_'Oya? You can hear my voice?'_

She didn't even have the time to formulate a witty or snarky remark before the darkness behind her eyelids changed into something else. _Somewhere else._

"This talk was worthwhile."

In that _somewhere else,_ there was a teenager with purple hair. His pineapple-styled hair looked strangely fitting and complementing to his face, and even though it was a weird hairstyle, he pulled it off with pure charisma and confidence. Suddenly, Nagi could see the reason why Rokudo Mukuro had fangirls within the KHR fandom.

Observing HER own form in the illusion world, she was disappointed with her long purple hair that now reached past her waist as it was limp and lacklustre; the complete opposite of what she remembered it to be. Not that she was supposed to be distracted by her hair like this, since she was supposed to focus on Mukuro and continue her startled act.

_Come on stutter, Nagi!_

'W-Who are you? What are you?' She noted deviously that he had a reaction to Chrome's original touch of _'What are you'_.

* * *

**Mukuro's POV**

Ever since Mukuro was hauled into that bloody hellhole of a water prison in Vindicare, he had been frequently taking strolls in his carefully constructed illusion world to prevent further insanity. If he hadn't had somewhere to escape, chronophobia would've been the least of his mental problems.

Vindicare was simply that bad. Mukuro didn't even care if it was taxing to spend long hours in his illusion or others' unsuspecting minds anymore. It was a much better option than driving oneself to insanity.

So when Mukuro felt compelled to take a stroll in his illusions that day, he didn't question it much. It wasn't that strange, since he had nothing much to do with his real body in a somewhat fish tank, but he hadn't felt such a strong pull in his guts since the completing of his six paths.

It was a relatively peaceful and pleasant stroll in others' mind, excluding the usual selfishness in humans. He was used to those, having seen much worse._ Indeed, the stroll was relatively peaceful and pleasant if honestly compared to his reality._

So that's why, he was rather intrigued when his surroundings changed without warning. He half expected it when he felt the faint voice tugging at him, but dismissed it at the start.

_'I can't die yet... I can't let this end even if it'll be a relief...'_

It was more of a whim that he actually answered, perhaps slightly interested to see how things would turn out, and maybe curious to know if the owner of that voice could hear him. No one ever heard his voice through his severely weakened illusions, no thanks to the thrice-damned Vendicare, so he wasn't exactly sure what brought his curiosity on.

'It wouldn't be a relief, you'll simply keep wandering.'

Despite having kind of anticipated something, just _something_ from the other voice, he was mildly taken aback when the voice actually replied.

_'Who are you?'_

Of course, not that he would show his surprise.

'Oya? You can hear my voice?'

No, he didn't specifically focus what little power he had to perfect his image because he was a narcissist. He wasn't a narcissist, nope.

Even though his voice was a weak illusion, it was such an impeccable illusion with all the fine details that it clearly conveyed his curiosity and amusement, or even interest. His interest in the one who could hear him, led him to pull the stranger's mind into his illusion world.

It was still a mystery to him just how she managed to HEAR him, but he decided that he would figure it out later on.

"This talk was worthwhile." He said as his form in the illusion world took on a semblance of reality, so that he wouldn't scare the other person with his previous translucency. (He had to conserve power in some way...)

It seemed like his efforts were somewhat futile, as the voice -the girl- seemed startled regardlessly. (He didn't manage to see through her act at first... until he saw her eyes LATER.)

"W-Who are you? What are you?" She stuttered, and he could finally hear her voice as something other than vague telepathy speak.

His smiling face refused to twitch, but _'What are you'_ was a little mean... No, he's not internally sulking. **Hell not.**

Mukuro scanned the girl's appearance, and remarked that one of her eyes was bandaged, leaving only one of the two wide, 'innocent' violet orbs for clear view.

Judging by her sickly pale skin and her thin limbs, it wasn't an exaggeration if he said that she was barely alive. But 'barely alive' was doing so much better than many others that he would've envied her if not for her actual situation - a critical lack of important organs.

Despite that only one of her eyes could be seen, he read that she wasn't as innocent as her deceiving appearance suggested. She was cynical and suspicious, seeming to have seen _more than a life's worth of experiences_ - not the good experiences either.

Though she had her guards up when speaking to him, she didn't show it and he wouldn't have known if he hadn't recognized a little of himself in her.

He smiled knowingly, appearing attractive to those who didn't know better of his nature. As expected, her eye twinkled in a way that said she believed nothing but was willing to play along.

"You and I may be alike."

It was that fateful moment with the gentle breeze brushing past them, that Mukuro found himself caught up in the atmosphere, asking the violet-haired girl a question which would change both their lifes for the better.

**"Will you make a contract with me and become my vessal, Nagi?"**

She never questioned how he knew her name, so he did her the same favour by not questioning how she knew to call him "Mukuro-sama" without him _convincing_ her.

**"Yes, Mukuro-sama..."**

There wasn't a blinding light, nor was there magic circles like in a fantasy fictional world.

What happened was that a silver trident materialised in front of Nagi, and she sealed the contract without prompt, by cutting herself with the trident tip, drawing blood.

It was that simple.

"Kufufufu..." His amused chuckles were the last thing she knew before it was black, all over again...

* * *

**A/N: **Review, please~

Really, I get scared when I see no reviews... I feel like no one read the last chapter or something... Haha.

I'm just paranoid... Maybe.

See you next time, and review please~~! Please! _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Did I just sit in front of the computer for 3 hours straight WITHOUT my parents interferring...? Unbelievable.

Anyways, I saw the reviews I got for my last chapter, and the motivation it gave me was EXTREME! Else, this lazy girl here would've been... (Haha...) too lazy to write...? Really. It gave me MORE motivation than sugary white chocolate and icecream. SLIGHTLY, but MORE.

I saw those reviews before I was supposed to sleep, and ended up staying up (secretly) to type ideas and plot bunnies out. Even plot holes seemed to mostly fill out.

I'm sure there're still flaws everywhere -don't know where- but it surely could be worse if I had no motivation and SUGAR!

I'm so happy that this is longer than my previous chapters, hurray!

_Remember, I don't own. Enjoy~!_

**Edited 20/5: So... I edited Chapter 1 and edited some stuff and corrected tons of English mistakes, you guys can go back and check it out or something... I just reread that stuff and felt compelled to edit it... Jaa~**

* * *

_"-a miracle..."_

Nagi could faintly hear voices as she faded in and out of consciousness. The voices overlapped with some sort of a rhythmic beeping sound, but she didn't take notice of it, not even conscious enough for her to hear it.

_"...still alive?"_ She couldn't help but note the disappointed tone.

_"-a fucking idiot..." "...worthless." "What a waste of time..."_

Nagi was exhausted, but a familiar and detested voice prevented her from falling back to sleep. It was an ugly, high-pitched voice, that belonged to a woman no longer her Mother, _just her maternal DNA contributor._

Her head was still muddled from inactivity, but the first thing that occurred to her was that she wanted silence. She needed to obliterate whatever or whoever was causing these noises, but was too sleepy to get up. She just desired peace and a moment of silence... and sleep.

When the ugly, high-pitched voice filled with insults and demeans finally started to recede, her head was clear and alert enough to know that she couldn't return to her sleep.

Nagi forced her eyes open, bringing moisture to her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Her throat croaked as she thought aloud, "I'm... alive?"

When the noises were gone along with sounds of high heels stomping away, Nagi at last registered the constant beeping. She thought that she must've really be out of it if the first thing she heard was NOT the annoying beeping.

It was a repetitive sound, making her fingers twitch repeatedly in annoyance. It was irritating as it interfered with her wish of absolute silence, but she supposed she could tolerate it for a while. Her only comfort was that she wasn't staying in the room for long, since she would no doubt destroy the machine that gave out those persistent beeping.

Dismissing her newfound dislike, Nagi jerked forward, swinging herself up to a sitting position.

She looked around. She was in a very basic hospital room, seeming to have gotten out of the ICU. Similar to the last time she woke up in a hospital, everything was white sans the flowers in a plain vase.

There weren't any personal belongings, cards, or visitors, but that was because no one cared if she was dead. Her classmates would just move on to another and subject them to bullying, hopefully this time the victim could teach them a bloody lesson. -literally-

Her maternal DNA contributor came by, judging from the things she heard in her sleep, but it wasn't a visit out of concern or anything remotely similar. And that was it. No one else.

Sighing, she carefully removed any tubes or whatever hospital stuffs off her, and stood up slowly to avoid possible cramps.

She stretched out her joints, feeling and hearing them crack from stiffness. It was a satisfying feeling.

With a few more steps, Nagi yawned, and stepped into the bathroom to freshen up. Cold water splashing into her face sounded heavenly to her.

Only one step into the bathroom before a bloodcurdling scream was let out. Weirdly, no one was alarmed or anything even though the room's soundproofing was nonexistent.

Nagi didn't question why no one came running. She was too stunned to react immediately.

Staring at the mirror in horror, it took her a few seconds before the obvious dawned on her. A dark scowl crossed her face, marring it with anger.

"**Mukuro-sama.**"

The edges of the poor mirror cracked visibly at her expression, more because of the dangerous aura she was radiating. From the undamaged part of the mirror, her enraged face could be seen reflected.

Her attention was silently focused on her hair. Specifically, the hairstyle.

The long, silky violet strands she came to know as her hair was shortened and tied up to form a short, spiky ponytail. It matched Mukuro's pineapple hairstyle, and she refused to look like that.

It wasn't just the fact that it matched Mukuro, it was that she had always wanted long hair even in her previous life but didn't have the privilege to grow it out. She once resented her past life's father for that exact reason.

Nagi knew that her hairstyle was a mere illusion, but remained pissed that Mukuro didn't tell her beforehand.

**_She didn't need to deal with this when she just woke up to insults, damn it!_**

_"Kufufu... Nagi, you shouldn't be so angry. I allowed you to have a matching hairstyle as me only because you need to represent me as my vessel, you know?"_ Nagi gritted her teeth, and decided to compromise a little.

"Kuromu Dokuro." She stated plainly.

_"...what?"_

"Kuromu Dokuro is an anagram of Rokudo Mukuro. Would that be appropriate for your vessel? **Now, Mukuro-sama, remove the illusion...**"

She didn't want to have the same name as the one she replaced, but at least Kuromu and Chrome had different spelling.

_"Yes, that would be nice but-"_ Before he could protest that the pineapple hairstyle looks cute on Kuromu, she cut him off.

"**REMOVE THE GODDAMN ILLUSION!**"

The illusion immediately disappeared, returning her hair back to its original state with long violet strands reaching her waist. He then wisely shut his trap, letting her cool down before trying anything. _Stress did wonders on Kuromu's scariness, really._

Mukuro's instant reaction calmed Kuromu down considerably, significantly lightening the atmosphere into one suitable for _peaceful_ conversations.

She brushed her bangs to the right, and sighed as if reaching a conclusion.

"Fine... If you so insist, I will put on the illusion of that pineapple hair- Wait! I'm not done. That is only when I am representing you or other forementioned exceptions, okay? In return, I shall be given the right to call you 'Mukuro' without the honorific." She said, because she really did not want to sound like Chrome...

The 'Mukuro-sama' part was one of the parts she really disliked about the Canon!Chrome.

Sounding amused, he replied, _"Kufufufu... You're turning out to be more entertaining than I thought... That's fine, I agree to your conditions, Kuromu. Provided, you don the Kokuyo Uniform on those specified occasions you referred to."_

_"_Of course~ Mukuro." Inwardly, she was celebrating.

In the first place, she only called him "Mukuro-sama" so that he wouldn't attempt threatening. She was in a life-or-death situation previously, so going with what Mukuro preferred was the better choice of action. Securing an 'alive' status ASAP was important.

_"Now, I would like you to meet my other subordinates in Kokuyo. I made it so that your illusion right eye was like mine as evidence for them to accept you, although Ken will certainly try to make your hairstyle like mine when he hears that you are my vessel. Kufufufu..."_

He found it funny, Kuromu noted, frowning a little.

_"Seek them out and introduce yourself. Be sure to get a map... Kufufufufu..."_ Yep, he found it funn- WAIT. What?!

Nagi was flabbergasted. How in themother of pineapples did he know that she was bad with directions? She hissed, not all that threatening as she meant it to be. _She wasn't a direction-idiot!_

Then, she remembered the contents of the Hidden Bullet manga, and most definitely did not take well to the thought of a "coincidental" meeting.

Nagi pouted, since she was "Kuromu" and not "Chrome", she doesn't HAVE to stick to the plot like glue to paper... does she? No.

Well, seems like this trip would be different than depicted in **[Hidden Bullet: monoCHROME]**, yes?

Now, time to start her new life~

* * *

When Kuromu thought of "starting a new life", she did not expect literally having to forge her own DEATH certificate with illusions. Well, the real "Nagi" -Chrome- truthfully was already dead since the suicide attempt...

It took minutes of scrutinizing before she was sure no civilian would be capable of seeing through her flame-less illusion, since she was paranoid that way.

Afterwards, she used up what little savings she had, only to buy an apple plus a stupid train ticket to Kokuyo. Even then, she had to conjure an illusion of a bus ticket just to get to the damn Kokuyo Street.

Kuromu cursed at Mukuro the entire way, and shouted profanities the moment she stepped out the bus. She honestly lost her way like he knew she would!

It was frustrating, and not to say infuriating that he was right about her.

The map was no use either ways, since it belonged in decades before. _Damn pineapple fairy..._

Nagi walked and walked and walked until her leg was sore. Looking around at the remote area she was in, she figured that she wasn't anywhere near the Kokuyo shopping district. That was her conclusion because she saw nothing alive besides plants and animals in that area.

The ground she was stepping on was clearly not counted as a "street". Which meant that with where she was, she would probably reach either the Kokuyo Junior High, or Kokuyo Land. Or at least, she fervently hoped she would.

She limped the rest of the way, until she almost passed Kokuyo Land. She went in, wanting nothing more than a place to rest and a place for her to _stop moving in general._ That's when she threw her worn out shoes into the fucking theater.

Nagi sat on the abandoned grounds, legs up, and curled her head into folded arms.

Just let her rest until afternoon... She had no money so she definitely needed the energy to conjure illusions...

No, that wasn't illegal. The law said nothing about illusions.

* * *

**A/N:** Seems like that's it... As always, R & R please~ I need to know if it's good, but just dropping by to say Hi or suggest stuff would be really appreciated too!

Also, just randomly saying but... YES! I failed GEOG! (No, I'm not really happy, but whatever...)

Another random thing! This fic now has 18 Favourites and 33 Followers XD

Hibari and Ryohei huh?

So... see you guys next chapter!


End file.
